


Nada que Perder en Suncity

by Marquesitasclube1



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Carmuel, Drama, Drama & Romance, Multi, Post Season 2, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, embarazo adolecente, familia, investigación
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marquesitasclube1/pseuds/Marquesitasclube1
Summary: Los hechos suceden Luego del final de la segunda temporada. cuando Polo regresa a las Ensinas.New drama se desata.¿Como reaccionaran los personajes a las noticas de Carla y al Regreso de Polo ?No soy buena haciendo sumarios.





	Nada que Perder en Suncity

Capitulo 1 carla pov.

Tres semanas de retraso, una sin hablar con él,Carla no sabeque hacer o qué pensar, Finge que todo esta bien, se le da muy bien es una experta podríamos decirlo, bueno eso piensan sus amigos, los que la conocen saben cuando pone sus caretas y cuando es Carla en verdad, aunque últimamente ella se a alejado de todos ellos, Lu es la que mejor solía leerla, bueno ella y Marina.

Pero Marina ya no esta y todo es por su culpa, ahora ella debe continuar con su vida y tragarse las angustias, el remordimiento. Desde la muerte de su ex-mejor amiga, la vida de Carla se resumió a una rutina; distraer y comprar el silencio de Cristian de la forma que sea, si él pedía que saltara, ella preguntaba qué tan alto?. Durante todo el verano se dedico a complacerlo e ignorar a Lucrecia, sabia que si llegaba hablar con alguien soltaría o qué tanto le costó guardar. 

Cuando paso lo del accidente de Cristian, se sintió aliviada, liberada de una carga que ya no podía soporta, a pesar de del sentimiento de culpa volvió a formarse dentro de ella.

En el momento que Samuel comenzó a acercársele, Carla sabia que no terminaría bien, la relación comenzó como un juego por parte de ambos Samuel con el Roll del detective y ella la acusada que trataba de despistarlo, pero cuando el sexo dejo de ser solo sexo, y comenzaron a dormir y a pasar a hacer actividades vestidos a conocerse y a preocuparse uno por el otro. Carla se se dio cuenta que estaba en la mierda, en el momento que Samuel defendiéndola, casi muele a palos a su hermano mayor.

Luego de la fiesta vio como su padre miraba a Samuel, las sospechas de que su padre fue el responsable del ¨accidente¨ de Cristian se confirmaron en el momento en el que Samuel dejo de contestar el móvil y ella fue a dormir con un nudo en la garganta para despertar y enterarse que el había desaparecido, fue la gota que rebaso el vaso.

Los días pasaban sin saber sobre el paradero de Samuel, Carla creía que estaba en una pesadilla en la cual iba a despertar ir a clases y encontradlo sentado en su pupitre hablando con Rebecca mientras la miraba de reojo. Pero día tras día solo encontraba su lugar vacío. Por vergüenza no se animaba a ir al departamento de lamadre, que diría ? ¨Perdón por mandar a la carcel a un hijo y matar al otro¨. 

Ver los carteles de se busca con su rostro esparcidas por la ciudad la estaban volviendo locaPero al parecer para sus ¨amigos¨ el desagradecimiento de Samuel no importaba, las fiestas y las apariencia estaban primero.Fue en esa trágica fiesta de navidad, cuando vio la sangre saliendo de la mano de Guzman luego que se halla cortado por sostener con fuerza la copa de cristal, que se dio cuenta de su retraso.

Nunca fue una persona irregular, todo lo contrario su cuerpo era una maquina programada,nada en ella podría ser imperfecto y mucho menos la regla. Pero un embarazo a los 17 con el padre desaparecido y probablemente muertopor el abuelo del bebe, sí que rompía con la imagen de la Marquesita perfecta que debía de proyectar.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste, es la primera ves que escribo, leeo y acepto cualquier sujerencia y criticas :). 
> 
> PS: Este capitulo es un poco corto, porque voy de plan piloto .


End file.
